El sillón, no es una opción
by kkshifanatic
Summary: Las flores, aquel oso de felpa enorme, la carta, los globos... El baile exótico de aquella noche. Ya no se le ocurría nada, nada en absoluto. ¿A qué recurrir ahora? Las peleas ya eran más que los besos y las caricias entre ellos.


¡Hola! Tanto sin estar por aquí publicando, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien para aquellos que sen encuentran en invierno como yo.

¡Qué emoción! Frío, mucho frío, viento y lluvias, y eso que aún no es Diciembre.

Bien, los dejo con el fic.

Advertencias:

-OoC.

-OC.

Alcaraciones:

_-Pensamientos._

* * *

**El sillón, no es una opción.**

**Parte 1: Panqueques y mordidas.**

Ahora tenía que pensar en la forma de contentarla, pero... ¿Cómo? Ya todas sus ideas las había usado en situaciones pasadas. Aquel arreglo floral que, con ayuda de Ino resultó ser el detalle perfecto para no tenerla enojada, para volver a probar comida caliente, para volver a usar ropa limpia, para volver a dormir en la comodidad de su cama, para volver a dormir "cálidamente". Claro que no solo fue aquel arreglo floral el que le permitió volver a pisar su habitación, acompañó el detalle con algo más, pero no entraremos en detalles.

Ahora tenía que esforzarse aún más si es que no quería seguir pasado sus noches en el sillón de la sala, solo, con frío, solo él y manue... Que diga, solo y triste... ¡Ejm!

Las flores, aquel oso de felpa enorme, la carta, los globos... El baile exótico de aquella noche. Ya no se le ocurría nada, nada en absoluto.

Tal vez si recurría a...

— ¿Qué haces aquí papi?— lo sacó de sus pensamientos la vocecita de un pequeño de cuatro años. Que se encontraba de pie frente al sillón, siendo un poco visible con ayuda de la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por entre las ventanas.

—Hijo, ¿no deberías de estar dormido?

— ¿No deberías estar en tu cuarto con mamá?— respondió con otra pregunta.

—_Astuto _—pensó— Uhm... Dormiré aquí, hijo.

— ¿Mami volvió a molestarse contigo?— preguntó inocente el pequeño.

—Ella sólo...— suspiró— Es tarde, deberías de dormir ya.

— ¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo?— preguntó sentándose sobre el abdomen de su padre, que estaba recostado a lo largo del sillón con las manos detrás de la nuca.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con tu habitación?

—Nada...— inclinó la cabeza el niño, refugiando aún más su rostro en la oscuridad.

—Hijo, un ninja debe ser valiente— se acomodó tomando asiento, cuidando que su hijo no cayera de encima suyo.

—Sí, papi...— dijo desanimado el niño.

— ¿Estás seguro?— insistió el padre pasando sus dedos por los platinos cabellos del niño.

—Me asusté al escuchar a mami gritar...— dijo al fin el pequeño, apegándose al pecho de su padre.

—Ella está muy cansada y...— carraspeó un poco— Y le dolía su cabeza, así que deje que tuviera la cama para ella sola ésta noche— terminó por decir el progenitor.

— ¡Tengo una idea!— exclamó el niño dando un brinquito y en seguida se llevo ambas manitas a su boca, comprendiendo que había hablado demasiado alto— Ups, voy a despertar a mami...— dijo en susurro una vez que retiro ambas manos.

—Si, mejor hablemos un poco más bajo— le sonrió a su hijo, o mejor dicho, a su replica en miniatura— Haber, cuéntame tu idea— pidió acariciando la melena de su hijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba enfada, muy, muy, muy enfadada. No quería verle la cara, si lo veía de nuevo en aquella noche, le daría un pase directo al hospital, exactamente a la sala de urgencias. Merecía que le volteara la cara de una sola cachetada.

Ahora no pensaría en lo sucedido, si quería descansar y dormir, debía relajarse. Después de todo, nada se ganaba pasando una mala noche, a menos que considerara premio unas grandes sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, mejor conocidas como ojeras.

— ¡Tonto!— gritó con la almohada en el rostro, evitando así, que el grito apenas y se escuchara.

Aventó la almohada a quien sabe donde y se giró hacia su lado derecho. Contempló el espacio vacío en el resto de la cama y suspiró decidiendo así, mejor girarse y retomar la postura que recién había dejado. Pero era inútil, no podía conciliar el sueño, o por lo menos relajarse. Estaba inquieta, en demasía.

Tal vez visitar al pequeño le ayudaría un poco.

Dicho y hecho, la peli rosa se puso de pie aventando las sabanas, buscando su bata de seda roja en el perchero caoba ubicado a un costado de la cama, y tentando con los pies sobre la suave alfombra tratando de localizar sus pantuflas.

Hacia frío, bastante, y aún más con la ausencia de él. Pero sin pensar más en él, salió de la habitación cautelosa y tomó rumbo a la del pequeño Hatake, el fruto y la prueba de su amor hacia su esposo.

Su adoración, ese pequeño peli plata, la replica exacta del amor de su vida. El niño era idéntico, tal cual a su padre. Sus mirada, su cabello, las mismas manías, excepto leer Icha Icha, después de todo aún era un pequeño y ella no aprobaría que leyera eso.

Llego a la habitación y tomó la perilla de la puerta, girándola para abrirse paso al interior de la habitación.

Al entrar se encaminó hacia la camita pegada a una de las paredes de la habitación. Estando junto al mueble, encendió la pequeña lámpara que reposaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Clara sorpresa tuvo al encontrar la cama vacía. Buscó con la mirada en la habitación y soltó un suspiro.

—Sakumo...— nombró y se acercó al guardarropa frente a la cama. Imaginando que estaría ahí como hace dos noches, jugando en la oscuridad.

Abrió la puerta del guardarropa y no había señales del niño.

Pensando en donde podría estar, salió de la habitación para investigar en el baño, pero unos murmullos la detuvieron. Se quedó quieta tratando de escuchar aquellos cuchicheos y entonces caminó por donde provenían. Al parecer era de la sala de estar, siguió andando y al llegar ahí, se encontró con su adorado hijo encima de su esposo.

—Si, papi. A ella le gusta— dijo emocionado el niño.

Ella se puso atenta a la charla de su hijo con su esposo.

—Uhm... Pero ¿panqueques a estas horas?— preguntó el adulto— Es algo tarde para eso, ¿no?

—No importa, a ella le gustarán, ¡con muchas fresas! Y cuando los coma, ya no le dolerá su cabecita— dijo inocente el niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Mañana cocinaré unos para ella y unos para ti, mientras, ¿te parece si te acompaño a tu habitación para que duermas?

—Pero tienes que hacer algo para que mami esté feliz— insistió Sakumo.

—Lo haré, pero promete que primero dormirás.

—Pero no tengo...— bostezó el pequeño— Sueño...— terminó por decir.

—Ven, vamos— se puso de pie el peli plata con su hijo en brazos.

—Espera, papi. ¡Acabo de recordar algo!

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó divertido al ver la expresión de su hijo.

—Mami se pondrá feliz si la muerdes— le dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Morderla?— preguntó por inercia al escuchar aquello.

—Si, yo escuché cuando le dijo a tía Ino.

— ¿Qué le dijo?— interrogó curioso tomando asiento nuevamente con su hijo encima.

— Mami hablaba con tía Ino, y le dijo que le gustó mucho cuando la mordiste...— decía inocente el pequeño.

El Hatake mayor comenzaba a hacer memoria, pero por más que se esforzara, no podía recodar o relacionar lo dicho por su hijo. No tenía sentido, ¿morderla? Pero si ella odiaba que la mordiera. Claro que aquella noche terminó mas que feliz... Es que acaso… ¿Acaso hablaba de aquella noche?

— ¿Cuándo habló tu madre con Ino?— interrumpió al niño, quien había estado hablando sin parar mientras él pensaba en aquello.

— Cuando fuiste de misión a la aldea de la lluvia.

Ahora recordaba, ella estaba molesta porque esa misión era muy arriesgada. Era rango S, y ella le llamó egoísta al ir a exponer su vida en aquella misión y dejarla viuda y sin padre al pequeño Sakumo. Pero la hizo cambiar de parece cuando...

Kakashi tragó saliva ruidosamente, no quería imaginar que más había escuchado el niño, no tenía edad para saber aquello, y él no se sentía preparado para darle explicaciones a su hijo. Asumiría el hablar seriamente con ella, su esposa.

—_Sakura—_ pensó y suspiró.

Pediría que sus pláticas con Ino fuesen más privadas y de preferencia muy lejos del pequeño Sakumo.

A unos cuantos pasos la peli rosa escuchaba nerviosa lo que su hijo le decía a su esposo. ¿Qué tanto sabía ese niño? Sin duda alguna, al igual que su padre, resultó ser muy suspicaz.

—Papi...— llamó el pequeño.

— ¿Uhm?— emitió Kakashi para dar a entender a su hijo que tenía toda su atención.

— ¿Qué es "penetró"?

— ¿N-nani?

El Hatake jamás vio venir aquella pregunta, ¿cómo le podría responder? ¿Qué tanto hablaba Sakura con Ino cada que se reunían?

Sakura puso los ojos cual platos y llevó una de sus manos a la boca en ademan de sorpresa. Se regresó sigilosa a su habitación, cerró y aseguró con cuidado la puerta. Se despojó la bata que momentos atrás había tomado del perchero donde siempre solía colgarla. Pero ahora no tenia cabeza para tener la habitación en orden, así que sin más, se aventó a la cama sin saber a donde fueron a parar las pantuflas y la antes mencionada bata.

Abrazó una almohada y sumergió su rostro en ella. Se sentía mal por el pequeño, le arruinaba su infancia inconscientemente y eso la hacia sentir una mala madre. ¿Qué pensaría Kakashi? Seguro ya la estaba tomando como una irresponsable. Él tan cariñoso y atento con el niño, y ella una irresponsable y descuidada. Hablaría con él una vez que Sakumo estuviese dormido.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo, suspiró y se abrazó a si misma. Seguro ya llevaba a su hijo a la habitación para que éste durmiese.

— ¿Entonces mi mami me penetra cuando me lleva a mis vacunas?

—Ehm... Si, así es hijo— dijo dudoso el Hatake mayor.

La peli rosa los escuchó y también notó como las voces de su hijo y esposo se alejaban.

En la habitación del pequeño Hatake, se hacía presente un bombardeo de preguntas.

—Entonces cuando atacas al enemigo con un kunai, ¿lo penetras?

—Si, hijo— afirmó una más de las preguntas de su hijo.

—Y cuando penetras los dangos con el palillo...

—Si...

—Y cuando... Y cuando

—Uhum...

—Y... y... y... ehm... Cuando...

—Sí, hijo. Todo lo que puedas imaginar — suspiró con cansancio el padre— Ahora debemos descansar ambos, anda recuéstate— indicó al niño que yacía sentado en la cama.

— ¿Te vas a ir?— preguntó el pequeño una vez tendido sobre la cama, abrazando una pequeña almohada.

—Aquí estaré hasta que te hayas dormido— aseguró mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña sillita a un costado de la cama.

—No olvides… llevar… llevarle panqueques... a mami...– dijo cerrando los ojos— A la cama...

— ¿A la cama?— preguntó con gracia, mas su hijo no contestó. Entonces se percató de que el pequeño había caído rendido a los brazos de Morfeo— Está bien, hijo— sonrió y acarició la nívea mejilla del infante.

Se puso de pie y alejó la sillita de ahí, seguidamente, tomó asiento sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo de la habitación, recargó su espalda en la pared y flexionó la rodilla izquierda, para finalmente echar la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola también en la pared. Suspiró.

— Deberías de estar descansando— habló, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.

—Yo no…— entró a la habitación dudosa, deteniéndose justo en el centro de ésta, donde la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, le iluminó— No fue mi intención que él escuchara…

—Sé que no.

—Lo siento… siento no haber…

— ¿El no mantener en secreto nuestra intimidad?— completó lo que trataba de decir su esposa.

El silencio delegó en la habitación, ni siquiera el canto de los grillos se escuchaba en ese momento. Había tensión, demasiada. Sakura podría jurar que toda aquella tensión le estaba estrujando los hombros y presionando la cabeza. Estaba conteniendo la respiración, sabía que si exhalaba aunque fuese un poco, terminaría sollozando. No quería eso. ¿Para qué llorar? Sólo se vería aún más peor. Se sentía mal, estaba fallando para con su familia.

La peli rosa inhaló profundamente, con un leve temblor, y exhaló despacio. Cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza, apretó los puños temblando levemente.

Kakashi se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacia el techo. Sabía perfectamente como se encontraba su esposa en aquel momento, y deducía que ella estaba sintiéndose culpable de algo. Sabía que temblaba, sabía que apretaba los puños, sabía que estaba mordiéndose los labios, sabía que estaba reteniendo un sollozo, sabía que ese sollozo no tardaría en escaparse.

Ella se sentía mal, necesitaba despejarse. No quería estar ahí, dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

—No tienes de que culparte, o preocuparte— dijo el Hatake sin abandonar la posición con la que llevaba ya varios minutos.

La peli rosa siguió caminado y se sostuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Fue entonces cuando el primer sollozo se hizo presente.

—Está bien, no pasa nada— habló de nuevo Kakashi pero ya detrás de ella.

Ella se irguió y levanto la mirada, guiándola hacia el pasillo. No supo en que momento llego él hasta ella.

El femenino cuerpo tembló y se estremeció completamente.

—Hablamos después…— dijo la peli rosa y en seguida se fue, casi se le podía llamar huida.

* * *

Y aquí lo tienen señoras y señores, por fin un fic sobre esta hermosa pareja. Algunos que ya me hayan leído antes se darán cuenta que, es el primer KakaSaku que escribo. ¡Ah! Tenía mucho de haber comenzado a escribir este two-shot, pero por fin ya salió a la luz.

Bien, pues tiene dedicatoria a todas y todos los miembros del grupo en Facebook:** "Para los que aman el KakaSaku"**. En especial para** Ardalus**, que en la 2da parte del fic nos tendrá una sorpresa.

Bien, ya saben, dejen reviews, sugerencias, críticas (constructivas), reclamos hahaha :) lo que sea, pero den señales de lo que les ha parecido esta primera parte dle fic.

Sin más, me despido, nos seguimos leyendo :)

a~


End file.
